


一次失败的尝试

by Suberr



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 祝优吉欧4.10生日快乐！差点咕咕的生贺总算赶上，完成度不高（累瘫现paro。直男x直男。梗来自《セックスするよりはずかしいこと》by 鯛野ニッケ，和一些奇怪的访谈。又，真希望优吉欧天天过生日，天天都能看到优吉欧的新图❤❤
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Kirito/Eugeo
Kudos: 9





	一次失败的尝试

**Author's Note:**

> 祝优吉欧4.10生日快乐！
> 
> 差点咕咕的生贺总算赶上，完成度不高（累瘫  
> 现paro。直男x直男。  
> 梗来自《セックスするよりはずかしいこと》by 鯛野ニッケ，和一些奇怪的访谈。
> 
> 又，真希望优吉欧天天过生日，天天都能看到优吉欧的新图❤❤

01  
“好吧，就这么做。”

优吉欧闷闷不乐地接受了爱丽丝不太靠谱的提案。他们已经被全球性流感困在家两个月了，打工族程序员桐人还过得去，远程办公甚至省下了通勤时间（可以更多的加班），但是贷款经营游泳馆的小老板优吉欧就不太乐观了，暂时停业等于没有客流，没有客流等于现金链断裂……他辛苦奋斗的事业就要灰飞烟灭了。优吉欧一想到这就茶饭不思彻夜难眠，不得不求助同是个体经营户的花店店长爱丽丝。

“有没有什么可以在家里做的工作？”

“这很好办，你也开个油管账号不就行了。”青梅竹马的爱丽丝不假思索地说。她凭借着得天独厚的美貌和行云流水的插花动作，短短几个月就积攒了不少粉丝，在网络园艺界掀起一股复古的花道风潮。

“那要拍什么好呢？”即使可以在客厅放充气泳池，那容量也不够教授游泳技术的。

“你听好，优吉欧，要想在这一行成功一定要善于发掘自己的优势，”前辈循循善诱，“我觉得你和桐人拍GV不错。”

这是什么突然的展开！优吉欧大惊失色，“我是直男，桐人也是直男，我俩都交往过几个女朋友，我还向你告白过、被你拒绝了，从小一起长大的你最清楚不过。”

“天啊，优吉欧，当然是拍假的啦。动作可以借位，重要的是营造出唯美纯爱的氛围，现在的女孩子都喜欢看。”

优吉欧眨了眨眼睛。

“而且你是游泳教练嘛，可以直接发挥你流线型身材的优势。不想露脸的话，也可以借这个特殊时期的名义戴口罩拍。”

“我要怎么说服桐人呢……”

“没关系，我愿意哦。”合租室友桐人在他身后插话，语气轻松。他不知何时跑来客厅喝水，手里还拿着一个冒热气的水杯，“反正是假的嘛，我不会对优吉欧见死不救的。”

“没问题，我们什么都不会发生。”桐人拍着他的肩膀肯定地说。

02  
A公司的无人机次日就把摄影器材的包裹投到了公寓门口。两人一起将客厅的桌子挪走，在客厅空处架好了反光板，三角架被放在沙发斜前方，上面摆着新买的小型手持摄影机。

他们折腾了一个下午，直到晚上才勉强把第一条样片剪辑好发给爱丽丝过目（这是她要求的）。不一会儿，对方的视频通话请求便火速杀到优吉欧的电脑页面上，一点开就是爱丽丝恨铁不成钢的表情。

“嗨伙计们，这怎么行？开头的谈话太长了，而且一直在谈动画和手游，充满了宅臭味；到了真枪实弹的正片，手脚疲软，身体僵硬，毫无吸引力，就像两个走错片场的僵尸剧群演。”

“我和桐人是朋友。”优吉欧弱弱地申辩。

“所以？”

“就是……”优吉欧欲言又止。他们几乎穿一条裤子长大，一起洗过澡，一起看A片打过飞机，全身上下哪里没看过千八百遍的，彼此就像看超市肉柜的拔毛整鸡一样没有感觉。所谓钻石婚夫妻也不过如此。

不愧是三人中最天才的爱丽丝，立刻理解了他的潜台词，“桐人总有一个让你心动的瞬间吧，优吉欧带着回忆中的情绪去表演就好。”

说罢爱丽丝下线赶美容觉去了，留下支起下巴沉思的优吉欧。

次次日，一个新的包裹被投在门口。

03  
优吉欧不愿承认的是，他确实对桐人动心过，确切的说是“桐子”，那是高中毕业舞会前，下国际象棋输掉的桐人，被迫戴上了假发穿上了蓬蓬裙，扮装成一名女生，结果当晚风头盖过了蝉联三年票选冠军的校花。

他还和桐子跳了一曲，长发掩映下桐人的眼眸就像漆黑的夜空一样神秘又深邃。

如果是桐子的话或许可以。

第二次的拍摄异常顺利，可以在视觉上把对象当成女人，直男优吉欧的抵触心理也少了很多，他放松地躺下来，任桐人端着摄像机拍摄近景。

他才发现桐人的睫毛很长，脸型也很好看……这是绝对不该产生的念头，一个本来平静的部位开始蠢蠢欲动，“桐、桐人，我可以打吗？”

桐人做了一个“请”的手势，“这样看起来也更真实吧。”

优吉欧伸进了裤子，握住了颤巍巍的分肢，不得劲地上下套弄了几次。桐人把摄像机摆回三角架，调整了拍摄的方位，从展开的屏幕看不到优吉欧的动作，却能从他喘息的状态轻易猜出他在做什么。

桐人又返回沙发边，欺身到优吉欧上方，又像是玩笑又带着几分认真地说，“Darling，我来帮你呗。”

还来不及做出反应，桐人的手已经从脖颈一路抚摸向下，最后和优吉欧自己的汇合。他们都是成年人了，熟知朋友间相处的界限，不再像青春期小鬼那样毫无分寸，理所当然地，优吉欧对这只手缺乏了解，它不再是记忆中柔软的少年的手，而是骨节分明的、陌生的成年男人的手。

——他在和陌生的男人做亲密的事！

一旦有了这种认知，优吉欧便颤抖地射了。与此同时，他感觉对方硬挺的器官也抵了上来，身上桐人的视线变得越发辽远深沉。

04  
“我放弃了。”翌日优吉欧向爱丽丝报告道。

“为什么？”

“摄影机被猫撞到地上坏了。”

“我记得你们没养猫啊。”爱丽丝半信半疑。

“是邻居家的猫从阳台跳进来。”

他还不能说实话。他和桐人都没想通到底发生了什么事。

Fin


End file.
